The present invention related to a snow assembly and, in particular, to an assembly for converting a vehicle which is normally intended for road operation for operation both on the road and in deep snow.
Annually, one or more areas of the world which normally experience moderate winters receive record amounts of snow fall resulting in emergency conditions in urban areas and particularly in rural areas. During such emergencies, medical services and food supplies are frequently curtailed or completely denied to inhabitants because they are denied access to such services and supplies. Moreover, motorists frequently become stranded due to excessive amounts of snow and many might perish if not rescued.
Such emergency climatic conditions are frequently accompanied by the scarcity, if not complete absence, of adequate equipment to reach stranded, isolated persons and domestic farm animals. Moreover, the absence of necessary snow transportation equipment is common in areas where unusual snowfalls are only a rare occurrence once every 10-15 years. In such areas, it is uneconomical to maintain and have available at all times adequate and expensive equipment which will only find occassional use and, if purchased this year, may be antiquated and inoperable when it is actually needed.
The present invention has the purpose of overcoming these difficulties inexpensively and efficiently. The present invention relates to a snow assembly for converting conventional and readily available vehicles, such as automobiles, small trucks and other pieces of equipment, which are normally operable only on road surfaces for snow operation. The snow assembly of the present invention is relatively inexpensive and may be easily and rapidly installed on such conventional road vehicles in a minimum of time and with a minimum of effort, and may be easily stored during periods of nonuse in a minimum of space. Moreover, the snow assembly of the present invention is not only capable of converting a normally road operable vehicle to be used cross country and in deep snows, but does not impair operation of the vehicle on cleared pavement when it is installed. The snow assembly of the present invention is capable of easy and rapid adjustment to meet varying snow conditions and structural differences of a wide variety of conventional, readily available vehicles. The snow assembly of the present invention takes full advantage of the pre-existing steering, suspension and drive and differential mechanisms of the conventional vehicle and, as such, is greatly simplified from the aspect of structural components and maintenance, as well as ease of installation, and retains all of the advantages of the vehicle prior to conversion with the present invention.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a ski assembly is provided for conversion, for snow operation, of a vehicle which is normally only road operable and which normally has tires mounted on the brake housings of the vehicle. The ski assembly preferably comprises bracket means, mounting means for mounting the bracket means to one of the vehicle brake housings when its tire is removed such that the bracket means extends downwardly from the brake housing. The ski assembly also includes ski means mounted to the bracket means adjacent the bottom of the bracket means and rigid link means pivotally mounted to at least one of the bracket means and ski means. The link means includes attaching means for pivotal attachment of the link means to the vehicle to rigidly stabilize the bracket means and its ski means in the direction of the movement of the vehicle and prevent rotation of the bracket means on the brake housing.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned ski assembly also includes wheels which renders the assembly capable of operation both in deep snow and on open road.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, a ski assembly includes bracket means and mounting means for mounting the bracket means to a vehicle. Ski means are mounted to the bracket means adjacent the bottom of the bracket means and such that the bracket means and ski means are rotatable relative to each other to vary the angle between them in the direction of movement of the vehicle. Adjustment means is provided for adjusting that angle.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, a track assembly comprises rigid frame means and at least two rotatable bogey means each of which includes an axle and at least one wheel mounted for rotation on the axle. Each of the bogey means is mounted in spaced relationship to each other in the direction of movement of the vehicle on the frame means and each is movable independently relative to the frame means. Link means pivotally connects the axles of the bogey means to each other. Endless track means encircles the bogey means wheels and drive means drives the track means.
Finally, in still another principal aspect of the present invention, a snow assembly for conversion for snow operation of a vehicle which is normally road operable and which normally has tires mounted on the brake housings of the vehicle, includes a ski assembly, as previously described, for mounting on some of the brake housings of the vehicle when the tires are removed, and a track assembly, as previously described, for mounting on the remaining brake housings of the vehicle which are powered by the vehicle.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear upon consideration of the following detailed description .